1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for carrying portable containers with handles generally, and is more particularly directed to a portable carrying device for easing the manual transport of containers that have handles and can be carried by a person.
2. Background Information
Conventional carrying handles, such as those which are provided, for example, on some kinds of carrier bags made of plastic material for supermarket shopping, are frequently uncomfortable to hold. Full supermarket bags tend to press unpleasantly into the hand if the contents of the bag are at all heavy, particularly when the bags must be borne some distance to a car or home. This also applies to handles made of small diameter rod, such as the narrow handles on paint tins. These are but two specific examples. The problem is, though, associated with any type of container or holder of goods with uncomfortable handles. The present device reduces or eliminates such problems.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive carrying device for easing the manual carrying of containers which have handles. The device can be used to help transport, for example, paper grocery bags with plastic or paper handles, plastic grocery or department store bags, and canvas carrying bags with handles. The present device has a grip portion and a handle engagement portion. The handle engagement portion has a hook or hooks which in use extend in a generally upright configuration below the grip portion. The handle or handles of the goods to be carried are then simply engaged with (hung on, for example) the hook or hooks for manual transport.